futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: The New World Order
While I don't believe in the New World Order, I thought it would be a good Idea to have an In detail Scenario on the Conspiracy. From HAARP to Denver International Airport. While much of the predicted conspiracy will be my main source there will be speculative side to it. In this Scenario In this scenario I am going to bring the conspiracy of the NWO to the wiki, using most aspects from the most popular theories. I will of course due to the distributed nature of some theories will have to pick and chose and in some parts will have to add speculative aspects to the scenario. What Is the New World Order Conspiracy theory? There are many different interpretations of the New World Order Conspiracy. Some believe they are rooted in the predictions of the bible and that their main goal is global domination in which they plan to restrict the rights of the religious, in particular, Christians, while others believe they use Religion as a means to control the population. Many believers of the Conspiracy disagree on much of the details and motives but many believe in Conspiracies such as Global Depopulation, HAARP and Denver International Airport Conspiracy. But all believe in their supposed goal, the Domination of earth into a Political Global Union. Some have stated that even if the organization were proven to be true, would the world be better off with the organization, but the majority of believers do not share that opinion. The common theme in conspiracy theories about a New World Order is that a secretive powerful elite with a globalist agenda is conspiring to eventually rule the world through an authoritarian world government—which will replace sovereign nation-states—and an all-encompassing propaganda that makes the establishment of the New World Order the culmination of history's progress and an ideology. Significant occurrences in politics and finance are speculated to be orchestrated by an unduly influential cabal that operates through many front organizations. Numerous historical and current events are seen as steps in an ongoing plot to achieve world domination through secret political gatherings and decision-making processes The organization behind the New World Order Conspiracy was commonly believed to be run by an organization known as the Illuminati this was commonly used by more religious fundamentalist believers of the conspiracy due to the fact that the Order of the Illuminati was a real organization that was wiped out that supported secular governance and gender equality in the Age of Enlightenment. Other popular theories include the Freemasons, The Order of the Round Table, The UN, and The Bildenburg group among many. Some theories include a variety of the above and others. Further Reading *Timeline (The New World Order) *Denver International Airport *Black Helicopters *The Bildenburg Group *The Meeting of 300 *The Georgia Guidestones *Ted Bundy *HAARP *Earth *The Police of Earth (Pre-Unification) *The World Military Police Organization *The United Nations *The World Health organization *Vaccines *The Rockefeller Family *Illuminati Members *The Illuminati Category:Scenario: The New World Order Category:The New World Order